


$20 is $20

by DrawingPlague



Series: TikTok Bornfics [1]
Category: TikTok - Fandom
Genre: Aged up characters, Gay, Hotel, M/M, Meme, TikTok, how does one tag, memefic, ssbott, ssbutt, why did I make this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawingPlague/pseuds/DrawingPlague
Summary: $20 is $20





	$20 is $20

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself for this

Succ was in his hotel room, pants down around his thighs as he pulled out his cock. He had open a folder on his laptop, appropriately labeled "Gay Furry Porn for Masturbating". He began jacking it, hard. So hard, in fact, he didn't hear the loud knocking at his door. However, he did notice when the man outside the door yelled "Open up you fat fucking bag!"  
Succ quickly went to pull up his pants, still hard. His pants tented, he opened the door, seeing the man outside his door was none other then Acrius. "Hey fucker, what took you so-" Acrius looked down, spotting the erecting beneath Succ'c shorts. "Are you actually fucking kidding me?" He said. Succ shrugged sheepishly, responding "Well, you interrupted my personal time. What do you even fucking need?" Acrius was still staring at Succ's shorts "You got $20?" he said. "Yeah, why?" Succ responded, before realizing what Acrius was implying. Quickly, he opened the door, letting the man inside. Acrius quickly walked in, slamming the door. He spun around, facing Succ.  
Acrius lunged for Succ, pinning him to the wall, pulling down his mask and crashing his mouth against Succ's slightly parted open one. Acrius forced his tongue into the other man's mouth. Succ didn't protest, opening his mouth fully, letting out grunts. They pulled back slightly, just to breath, before their lips crashed back together, Acrius grinding against Succ. He began moving them towards the bed, and he shoved Succ down, separating their mouths with a string of saliva and a wet popping sound. Acrius practically ripped off Succ's shirt, before doing the same with his own. He grabbed Succ's waistband, and pulled down both boxers and shorts, Succ's erect cock popping out. Acrius' lipped curled up slightly, before he turned to the bedside table, pulling out the lube that happened to be inside. "Ass up, you absolute fuck" Acrius said. Succ did so, looking back at Acrius, as he squeezed lube onto his fingers. Acrius' own cock was erect, but he had yet to remove his own pants. His fingers circled Succ's asshole, the man pushing back, trying to rush the process. "You keep that up and you get rawed." Acrius growled. Succ stopped, a small whine escaping his mouth.  
Acrius finally slipped one lube soaked finger through the tight ring of muscle, and began moving in a circular motion. Succ let out a moan, the pain in his ass slowly making him painfully erect. Acrius suddenly added a second finger, and began pumping them in and out, as a slow, steady pace. Succ felt sweat drip down his forehead, as he let out a gasp, which turned into a heated moan. Acrius curled his fingers inside of Succ's ass. Pain, and pleasure shot up Succ's spine, as he let out a loud gasp, panting. "Wow, what a fucking slut" Acrius muttered. Succ huffed, needing more. Acrius pulled out his fingers, and Succ whined at the sudden loss. He heard the sound of a belt buckle, and fabric falling. Then he heard a tearing sound, as Acrius put on a condom.  
"You finally gonna put your crimson sausage in me?" Succ teased. "Shut the fuck up you faggot" Acrius yelled jumping back on the bed, and leaning over succ. Succ felt the tip of Acrius' cock against his entrance and he let out a needy whine, pushing back. "My fucking god." Acrius grunted, then thrusted into Succ. Succ let out a pained cry, pleasure mixed with pain washing over him, as Acrius sat there, letting Succ adjust to the new feeling. Acrius began to move in and out, slowly picking up speed, sweat dripping down his forehead. He let out a pant, as Succ moaned, low and hot. Acrius, picking up speed, each thrust making a thwap noise, as precum spurted from Succ's dick. Acrius leaned down, his breath hot on Succ's neck, and he grabbed on to Succ's neck with his teeth, biting down hard. Succ let out a cry of pain, but this action only brought him even closer to the edge. Acrius' hand went down to Succ's throbbing cock, and he began pumping his hand up and down its length. Succ panted, letting out a groan from the overstimulation. He was getting closer and closer to coming, he could feel it. Acrius himself was close as well. "Harder daddy!" Succ cried, and with a final, aggressive thrust, they both came, before separating with a wet, sticky sound. Acrius stood, walking into the bathroom without a word. Succ called after him, "What, not even a last kiss?" "Fuck you you fucking cunt" He called back. Succ stood, merely wiping himself down with tissues. He then went to look for his wallet, looking for $20. Acrius walked out, fully clothed, while Succ was still naked. They both handed each other $20. "$20 is $20," they both said. Acrius walked out, and then Succ realized something.  
Neither of them had socks on the entire time.

**Author's Note:**

> Go follow Succmachine3000 and Acrius on TikTok.


End file.
